


Trick Drabble #21

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [21]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: “Am I your lockscreen?” “You weren’t supposed to see that.” Trick?





	Trick Drabble #21

Troy groans as he stretches in his seat and looks around the crowded restaurant, trying to spot Nick on his way in. They agreed to meet twenty minutes ago and he was running late yet again. Possibly with good reason, but it was still frustrating.

Pulling his phone out, he checks the time again, white blocky numbers displayed over a picture of Nick he snuck when the younger man was cooking them both breakfast in a frilly pink apron (a gag gift from Alicia and Jake that gets regular use since they moved in together), and his favorite spider-man boxers. The picture was taken from Nicks’ left side, one hand holding the handle of a frying pan while the other holds a spatula mid flip of a pancake,

“Am I your lock screen?” Nick’s voice suddenly asks from behind Troy. tone amused.

Troy startles, fumbling with his phone and turning his head to look at Nick as he comes around to take the seat opposite Troy with a girn. “You weren’t supposed to see that…”

“Too late. When did you even take that?” he asks, grin growing as he watches Troy stuff his phone into his pocket and picks his menu up to try and hide his embarrassment.

“Couple weeks after we moved in together,” he grumbles in response, glaring at Nick before looking back to his menu.

“You’re my lock screen too if that makes you feel any better?” Nick offers, finally picking up his own menu.

Troy snorts and shakes his head. “Sure, let’s see it.”

Pulling out his phone and clicking the power button, Nick turns his phone so Troy can see the picture of him sleeping on the couch with their baby niece asleep on his chest, one arm wrapped around her while the other is up over his own face blocking out the light coming in front the window behind them.

Troy blinks a few times at the picture before looking at Nick. “I want a copy of that…” he says honestly before raising a hand to signal their waiter to come over. “But for now let’s get some damn food. I’m starving.”

Nick chuckles and puts his phone away. “Yeah, totally,”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
